wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forgotten
"While you and your comrades annihilated all in your path, we watched. While you and your leaders desecrated sacred places, we planned. When you left the remnants of broken nations to die, we came. Where you sowed destruction, we brought life; where you brought strife, we sowed unity. We are the Forgotten, and we will bring reckoning to the ones who have denounced the True Path. We are watching." ~ Twilight Sovereign Apophus Introduction "Through the Will of the Gods, no will but Theirs can dominate, for the Nightmare, I say, resides within us all." '~Book of Dreams 3:3' OOC This information is provided as an contained information base for the Cult of the Forgotten and its allies. In addition, this page acts as flavor lore for the Cult of the Forgotten. This information is not intended for In-Character use unless given by a legitimate In-Character source. The Forgotten go to great pains to keep much of their territory, especially, a secret. Recruitment The Forgotten requires adherance to the Old Gods and voluntary and joyous participation in their worship as well as active seeking of their return. A concept of brotherhood is an additional requirement, as in order to survive even we dark-siders must band together. However, in chief, the primary requirement is following the Old Gods. In-Guild Membership: *Those who actually join the guild. *Those who are within the guild are open to the Connection ( IC Gchat ) and experience a close bond of power with the rest of the Cult. Extra-Guild Membership: *Those who join the Forgotten faction, but for some reason are unable to join the guild itself. This concept comes from the fact that RP does not require a guild, and can sometimes be deterred by too much intra-guild action. Any who come before the Cult are welcome to join the Forgotten faction even if they wish to remain in their prospective guilds. * *Not able to participate in the Connection totally (since they cannot see the Gchat). *This was created because the leadership loathes guild-poaching and wishes to treat other guilds with the same respect we wish to recieve. Should someone wish to leave their guild and join the Cult of their own volition, they will be welcome, but we will not say "Leave your guild to join us." *We are no longer accepting official Extra-Guild Membership Culture of the Forgotten ''The Book of Twilight'' Many beliefs have their librams of faith. The Forgotten are no different. Written in five books, little is known about the content, other than whatever knowledge or wisdom is within drives much of the Forgotten's actions. The author is unknown, but many suspect the Apophan and the other Lords as having collaborated on the tome. Whoever wrote it, the Forgotten believe it to be divinely inspired and use the Book of Twilight ''justify their expansionist and evangelical mindset. Laws The Laws of the Horde and Alliance are seen as abominations that must be tolerated only within their spheres of influence. Within their own, the Forgotten adhere to their own accords. *Hold the Old Gods and their servants with reverence and respect *Do not desecrate holy sites *Do not betray thy brother *Do not suffer the lies of a Denouncer *Offer all possible aid to a brother in need *Sacrifice through any means the soul of a Denouncer The Faithful and The Denouncer This is a concept almost unique to the Forgotten "flavor" of the Twilight's Hammer. Unlike the rest of the Hammer, which seems content to remain within itself, the Forgotten, armed with their assimilative worldview, deal with outsiders on a daily basis. This has given rise to a dichotomous view of people: the Faithful and the Denouncer. The Faithful are loyal servants of the Old Gods, and follow the laws of the Forgotten without question. They protect holy sites and smite the enemies of the Forgotten. The Denouncers are everyone else, but especially those who follow the Light, the Earthen Ring and the Cenarion Circle. History (( Under Construction )) Territories Along with their evangelical beliefs comes the concept that Azeroth belongs to the Old Gods and their Faithful, only. This has led to accumulation of several strategic territories. ''While the Twilight's Hammer, our brothers and sisters and cousins, feel simple doomspeaking and soothesaying is worthwhile as conversion, the Forgotten view the world differently. Simply put, we come as conquerers. Those who the Horde and Alliance have come and stomped into the dust, then left for dead, those are our potential brothers. The lands the Horde and Alliance have decimated and left to ruin, we shall rebuild and bolster them. ~The Sovereign The City of the Forgotten In the southern deserts of Kalimdor is a once-populous ruin. It was broken by the Horde and Alliance with the guidance of a third ally, the Cenarion Circle. Once the threat was abated, the ruins were abandoned for years. Now, the Forgotten have taken up residence and take solace in the inner sanctums the Qiraji built with their own wills and Silithid claws. They guard this city and the surviving inhabitants with unimaginable religious fervor. Feralas Stronghold The first outside conquest of the Forgotten in its current incarnation. Prophet Skarszalis entered and twisted the mind of the ruling king in on itself. Now, he leads the residents with an iron fist, adding a secondary outpost and territory in Kalimdor. Satellite: The Isle of Dread Windshear Crag The Venomblood Clan's homelands have been ravaged by the Venture Co. however, access to the Talondeep Path prevents the Sovereign from abandoning use of the region completely. Satellite: Unidentified Cave Tor'Watha Prior to the occupation of the City, the gate complex of Tor'Watha was occupied by the Forgotten for remote access to Silvermoon City's spare magic. After an infiltration, it is no longer used as an outpost, however it is still used on occasion. Denizens of the Hidden Empire The Forgotten is an organization that operates as a shadow kingdom of Old God worshipping denizens of Azeroth. The Forgotten practice a mindset of assimilation, believing that the Old Gods call all members of all races to Them so that they might share in Their Blessing. Several groups have already been persuaded in a significant number, while others have emissaries or other denomination within the framework of the Forgotten. The Twilight's Hammer At its core, the Forgotten is all Twilight's Hammer. The Cult and its resources founded the organization and not-so-secretly, the Forgotten expand and disseminate the message of the Cult. Though more of the Forgotten are not of the Cult, all who serve under its banner hold reverence to the same ideals and accept the leadership of the Sovereign and his Twilight Lords. Recently, there have been some ideological differences with the main branch of the Hammer, but the central beliefs remain unchanged. The Venomblood Clan Hailing from the Windshear Crag of Stonetalon, the displaced Tauren clan – once a noble and conflict-loving offshoot of the Grimtotem Tribe, has all but ceased to exist as a separate entity. While still claiming the benefits of membership among the United Tauren Tribes as a minor member with no voting privileges, the Venomblood Clan's true purpose is now merely as the Sovereign's eyes and ears in the UTT. Gordok Ogres The Twilight Prophet and Lord of Eyes set Dire Maul as his first conquest. Upon entering the massive Highborn ruin and coming across the Ogres, he overpowered the mind if their King, twisting it within itself and taking the Ogre's place as lord of the Gordok. He then set about converting the Gordok from mindless and clan-like thugs into a united force of the Forgotten, adding much needed muscle to the faction. Upon the dedication of the City of the Forgotten, many Gordok were and are still being used in the reconstruction effort. Ironborn Dwarves Following the defeat of Loken and the destruction of the Assembly of Iron, the dwarves of Ulduar were scattered. Some were captured and others recruited by the Sovereign himself for use in his hidden Storm Peaks laboratory. The engineering prowess of the Ironborn Dwarves was of vast use and slowly some have been secreted away to the City of the Forgotten, were they are now re-engineering the city's water supplies. Unidentified Silithid Hives Brought from Silithus itself, the Forgotten are now serviced by a hive numbered in the hundreds. It is unknown what their purpose is, however they are used most often as servants, pets, and guards among the City to prevent intrusion. Jungle Pygmies The enigmatic, rarely seen, and borderline insane pygmies of the jungles were among the first to fall under the sway of the Sovereign and his Forgotten. Kept primarily in the City of the Forgotten as servants, messengers and workers, the pygmies work tirelessly to ensure that their strong new lords do not follow the same path as other fallen empires. Atal'Ai and Hakkari Remnants While many of the Atal'Ai and the Hakkari groups of the Gurubashi have been scattered, a small number came under the leadership of their kinsman, the Twilight Speaker and Lord of Mouths. They now reside in part with the City of the Forgotten or have assimilated into the Nighteye Clan. Those among the Forgotten, however, are a mere percentage of their former numbers. Category:Horde Guild